the name is
by orionexpress
Summary: Ron is the secret and kidnapped son of Snape and Lucius. (the voldermort is dead)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Poppy was really having trouble in this pregnancy; it is not her first time dealing with the pregnancy but the first male pregnancy. It all started with the urge to keep his lover tied to him. Later he felt guilty and ran away from his lover only to find that he was pregnant. At first he did not want the child but later he got attached to it. The birth took the toll on him. When he looked at the baby looked like him. When the baby opened the eyes it had the lover's eyes. 'Snape, the child's name', Poppy looked at Snape waiting for his reply. 'Jasper Abrax Malfoy-Snape' he kissed the baby boy in the head.

Lucius looked at Narccia not even bothered to look at the child. She picked the mirror as soon as she regained the consciousness to look at her face. Lucius appointed Dobby to take care of the little Draco. Draco is not even 3 years old but he begs his father for a little brother. He never goes near Narccia for she hates him. If she voluntaries to take Draco outside it only to show off. Snape and Lucius that they want each other last year and Draco were a 2 years old by then. Things went smoothly when Draco found them in bed. Things became awkward and Snape left. Lucius misses and loves Snape. He looked at the newspaper when the dark mark in his hand disappeared. He called for Dobby to take care of Draco and stepped into the floo network.

In the Grimwald Place Snape was staying with very pregnant Sirius and Remus. Snape was nursing Jasper as he saw the dark mark disappear. Snape became anxious but he calm down as jasper pulled Snape's hair for attention. He cooed the baby when Remus appeared with a baby in his hand in the floo fire. Snape left Jasper in the crib as he took Harry from Remus. There was a scream upstairs to which Snape carrying Harry and Remus hurries upstairs. When Snape came down to fire call poppy he noticed that the crib was empty. His six months jasper is missing.

Dumbledore knocked the door in the burrow which was answered by the three year old Percy. Molly saw the baby in Dumbledore's and panicked, ' Is that Harry Potter?' she asked. 'I wish but he is 6 months old while Harry is a year old. I want you to raise this child as your own… No buts Molly and his name is Ronald Weasely'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In Five years

Lucius was standing in front of the family tree looking shocked at the name Severus and jasper. He had a kid, his kid. He was processing in the mind. "DOBBY" appeared an elf with the toddler by his side. "Give Draco to me and find where Severus is", ordered Lucius taking his son. Draco looked at his father puzzled. Lucius saw his son and smiled, "See there Draco (Draco touched jaspers name in the poster) that is your little brother and this is your mama (Lucius touched Severus name in his free hand)". Draco looked at his dad puzzled and said "Mama". Lucius transformed the nearby chair to be a play pen (as Dobby was Draco's nanny there was no purpose for him to have a play pen). Lucius fire called Hardwick one of Severus and Lucius trusted friend and family lawyer. "What is it old friend?" Hardwick answered. "Hurry the Divorce soon and I am going to propose Snape today." Lucius ended the call leaving his gladder than surprised friend. Dobby arrived looking shocked and told Lucius the situation in the black house. Lucius grabbed Draco and hurried to the fireplace to floo to the black house. "We are going to bring mama home" Lucius said before flooing to the black's house.

###the name is jasper/ron##

"My baby, my only family. Gone who would have dared to take my baby away from me" Severus ran this sentence over and over in his mind having trouble in breathing. However Remus was the one having bigger problem. He had a homeless , parentless boy crying and a lost mother on the other end. But the biggest problem is that Sirius was in labour and he want Remus next to him. Luckily Poppy was there to help Sirius. To the greatest horror Dobby found Severus mumbling the sentence over and over. When he thought things cannot get any worse Lucius and Draco came out of the fireplace. If it is any other day Remus would have fainted but he had to stay strong but the events that happened next turned Remus Nightmare into the most wonderful day of his life. Lucius left Draco on the floor and took Severus in his arms. "I promise that we will find our baby back." Lucius repeated to calm down Severus. Draco on other hand mistaken Harry to Jasper and started to calm the baby. Just everything was settling in the first floor "REMUS" a shout from the upstairs that the day is not yet over. Remus rushed upstairs just in time to see his son being born.

Lucius asked Dobby to take care of the children and helped Severus walk upstairs. Seeing the Severus reaction to the baby Lucius picked him up. "I am taking Harry with me" Lucius informed as he kissed Sirius on the forehead congratulating on the baby.

###the name is jasper/ron##

Severus and Harry had fallen asleep in few hours reaching home. To Lucius surprise Severus hugged Draco and Draco cried madly when he found his little brother was stolen. Hardwick came back to the manor with the only good news, no the second good news (the first one is obviously the child birth). Narccia gave a mutual understanding divorce and gave the full rights of Draco to Lucius. Lucius went to Severus room where he saw the most wonderful sight. Severus was sleeping with Harry and Draco. As he walked closer Severus open his eyes and said, "Sorry". "We both are responsible for the actions" Lucius took Harry in arms without disturbing his sleep and asked, "I have two proposals (Lucius took Severus hand) one is to marry me and the next is lets adopt harry. Draco got so close to him. It is not that I am replacing Jas. I swear on my life that I will do everything to find our baby." Severus nodded hugging Draco closer.

###the name is jasper/ron##

Even only six months old Jasper knows that not to receive food from strangers. Molly cannot understand how she has so much trouble with one kid compared joining all her kids together. There is another thing that she cannot tolerate about this kid is that this is not her child. The only reason she is taking care of this child is because of Dumbledore. To outsiders she may look like the fun loving woman but inside she is always cunning and calculative of the things she does. The mistake of her life is marrying Weasley it is all her fathers deed. She also made sure she intake the potions that will give her male children which have their own talents so she has no worries in the future. She around the room and saw her second eldest who is good in taking care of the creatures. She dumped Jasper to Charlie and left the room.

That night a charm was placed on Jasper making him a complete Weasley. Arthur was opposite to Molly he took care of him as his own. George and Fred were his favourites they know how to keep him happy. Percy knows when to step in the line when the twins were beyond the limit. He had the urge to protect Jasper. But Charlie was the real guardian angel he has hid jasper well when their mother was in anger. She always turns to hurt Jasper a lot when she is angry. Once Charlie woke up hearing a scream when he rushed to the kitchen found the twins clutching unconscious Jasper bleeding. "Ginny dropped the food on the carpet. Mom thought it was Ron (if the twins use the real name Jasper will be locked in the basement. In the basement he had the fear of spiders)" the twins were crying their eyes out. Charlie looked at his mother in anger. Jasper never deserves this he is only five years old. Charlie stopped speaking to his mother when Jasper three it was when he first saw the trembling child under his mother. Arthur came home and did a few healing spells to bring Jasper back to his consciousness. That night Charlie overheard his parents talking, "I can never love him for he is not my child after all he has the same blood as the Malfoy in him." To is horror the new substitute teacher for potions was Severus Malfoy that person can save Jasper

###the name is jasper/ron##

"Excuse me sir may I ask for an advice" Charlie said approaching Severus. Severus has promised to meet Draco around noon. He looked at the watch and then at the boy, "This better be important." Draco was in the blacks house playing with Harry and James (Sirius and Remus has named their son after James). Sirius refused to hand Harry to them for he loved his god son more than his own son. Draco on other hand strangely accepted the fact that Harry cannot be his brother the little boy stubbornly declared that he has one and only brother and his name is Jasper Severus Malfoy.

Charlie stood there in silence he had no idea how to begin. "Mr Weasley I have better things to do than stand here with you." Severus started. "My little brother has been adopted few years ago but mom doesn't like him. This Christmas I learnt that he belong to Malfoy. Can you help him?" When he heard Malfoy Severus thought it was the long lost relative of Lucius. He nodded to the boy and was about to leave. Suddenly he stopped and called Charlie. "What is the boy's name? "Severus asked. "Jasper sir, but we call him Ronald Weasley"


	3. Chapter 3 the memory erased

Chapter 2

Malfoy was coming to see Severus with Draco. While walking down the corridor he saw the Charlie Weasley with Severus in the corridor. Severus suddenly dropped to the knees. Lucius rushed to Severus with Draco on his tail. "Where is he? Where is Jasper?" Malfoy heard clearly as he came closer. "He is home" Charlie said. "He is in the Burrow." Lucius asked to which Charlie nodded. "One last question" Severus struggled to ask. "Who brought him to the burrow the first time?" "Albus Dumbledore" Charlie answered.

MEMORY ERASED

Jasper was sitting in the dark room crying. The room is full of spiders and he is frightened of spiders. In small trace of light he lifted the teddy bear. Molly doesn't want to buy the boy toys so she allowed the teddy bear the boy was having while Albus brought him. Few years ago when Molly hit Jasper the teddy fell down and the locket in the middle opened. It was the first time he saw the small picture of his mother holding him and kissing his cheek. His real mother was beautiful every time he sees the picture he felt loved. He removed the locket and placed it in his pocket. Molly dragged him out of the basement and made him sit on the chair.

Jasper POV

This happens every time when my eyes or my hair change. She says this is a disease that is why my mama left me with her but I know my mama she will never leave me alone. She made a smelly juice and opened my mouth by force and closed my nose so I gulp them. I hold on tight to the locket so I am not afraid. After I finished drinking I saw an old man in the room who took me away. He was having a stick close to my head and sat in the couch facing the fireplace. Molly placed a small bottle in the table next to the couch and took her wand out.

Normal POV

Molly waved her wand placing the silence charm so her kids will not interfere. The fireplace lit itself Lucius and Severus appeared out of the fire. "One step closer and the little one dies" Dumbledore warned tightening the grip. "Mama" Jasper shouted trying to move towards Severus. "Why are you doing this Albus?" Lucius begged trying to come closer. "Why? At first I thought I made a mistake for Harry and brought a useless baby but no I brought more precious than Harry. He is a Royal Elven Second prince. Do you know why the Malloy's has only one child for generations after generations it is because the second is a carrier and this one will have its mothers traits in potions too. A perfect Bride to bear the offspring." Hearing Albus the Malfoy looked at him with horror for he was planning the worse with their child. He signalled Molly as she waved her wand "desare yromem (Memory erased)" she shouted as Lucius fell down and thin thread like light left him into the vial. Albus did that to the child and gave the child to Molly. He went to Severus "This is where everything comes to end." he said before remove Severus memory. "Hide it well Molly" he gave the silver box to Molly. Molly took the box to the basement and hid it under the spiders.

**(A.N: I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONG ENOUGH AND I WANT SUGGESTIONS ON WHO I CAN PAIR WITH RON/JASPER. )**


End file.
